


Sometimes You Need a Hug

by memoriesofrain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, Gen, Hance - Freeform, Hanceome Week 2016, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk is a great boyfriend, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if this is what the prompt meant but I went with it, I'm participating!, M/M, isolation/warmth, she's mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance misses his family, but at least he has Hunk, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Need a Hug

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in a week long event and I hope you all enjoy these!

Hunk didn’t grow up with a large family like Lance did, so he didn’t feel the isolation that Lance was feeling. Lance went from being surrounded by people who loved him immensely to the Garrison, where Hunk still loved him immensely but Pidge tolerated him (at first), and that was pretty much it. And then they all ended up in space and suddenly, Lance felt even more alone.

It wasn’t anyone’s fault, more that Lance was sure how he was supposed to cope. He knew that Hunk would be there to comfort him, but Hunk was already worrying about other things. Like Shay. Who Lance wasn’t jealous of at all because he could share. I mean maybe it made him feel like he might get tossed aside now that Hunk had maybe found someone better, but he was fine.

So he dealt with his emotions by himself in the only way he could think of: talking with the Blue Lion. Okay, more like spilling out all his fears and worries and such to the giant robot, but it was only him and big ol’ Blue wouldn’t give him away. It was just him and Blue for a while and it was fine.

At least he thought so until he came to the Blue Lion for one of his talks when he saw Hunk already in the cockpit. Which, firstly, was shocking because really, how did Hunk get in? And also, odd? Did he give himself away somehow? He didn’t even get to say anything before Hunk had pulled him into his arms.

It was a familiar feeling; the warmth that spread from Hunk’s body into Lance’s made Lance grasp at Hunk’s shirt. And then he smelt that smell that was naturally Hunk that had Lance’s eyes tearing up. He wasn’t really sure why he was crying (except he was, he was lonely, he just wanted someone there to love him pleasepleaseplease). Hunk whispered reassurances in his ear that only made him cry harder.

“Oh Lance,” Hunk mumbled, bringing one of his hands up to delicately cup the back of Lance’s head. “Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting? You know I’m always here for you, right?”

Lance felt a little bad at his decision not to “burden” Hunk with his problems. He didn’t want Hunk feeling bad. “I- well I thought t-that maybe I- and you were-“ Lance took a calming breath, “I thought I could handle it.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it wasn’t the truth, but Hunk didn’t press him. “Well, just know I’m always here for you, no matter what time it is or anything like that.”

Lance gave a watery laugh. “Even if it’s two in the morning?”

Hunk shrugged. “If you need me.”

Lance was quiet for a minute before taking a shuddering breath. “I’m always going to need you,” Lance mumbled before he buried his nose in the junction between Hunk’s neck and shoulders. Hunk was just so warm and comforting.

Hunk laughed good-naturedly and rubbed his back soothingly. “I’m always going to need you too.”

They stood there for a while, how long it was Lance wasn’t sure, but when they did eventually separate, Lance’s feet had gone numb. “You won’t tell anyone right?”

“As long as you come to me when you’re feeling down, it’ll be our secret.”


End file.
